


Birth of a Demon

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 1-1-19, And blaming the wrong people for things, Community: 31_days, Doffy having thoughts, Gen, New year!, something has tried to kill me and has failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: The World Nobles tried to kill him. Doflamingo does not appreciate it.





	Birth of a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on dreamwidth.  
> 1-1-19: something has tried to kill me and has failed

They had tried to murder him. 

Doflamingo had no idea how to react to that. They had called him human and sent people out to try to murder him. 

He wasn’t human! The mere thought of that was insulting to both himself and to them. He was Donquixote Doflamingo, one of them. The same blood ran through both their veins. All of them were World Nobles. They were Celestial Dragons, and he would never be -human-. Even the hint of that idea was horrifying. 

His traitor father had ruined the family. He had murdered Mother, and likely killed Rosi as well.

(a twinge at the flash of his brother’s face. Hadn’t even thought to bring him along. His father’s fault.)

The traitor was no father of him, and Doflamingo cast aside any lingering emotions he might have for the man. 

They had called him human, but he was not. He had been a god, better than the dredges that surrounded him now. Even if he was cast out, he was still of the same blood as the gods of this world. 

Doflamingo frowned, eyes narrowed behind his glasses, even as the others were moving around him. They were checking on him regularly, after Trebol had made sure that Doflamingo hadn’t been hurt by the attempts to murder him. The little gang was protective of their king, but it did not help the basic issue.

He had been banned from heaven, from his place among the others of his kind. 

And that meant one thing. 

Doflamingo started to smile, even if he was absolutely furious. Well, if he could not take back his place among the gods, then he would build a kingdom for himself. A fallen god was still better than any human scum. He would build himself a new family. Better than regular humans, though he knew he’d never count them as true gods. Or, Doflamingo’s smirk grew, as a real demon.

If he could not be a god, he would show them just what a demon could do instead. He would burn this world down around them and build a new one on top of it. 

Donquixote Doflamingo would show the gods why they had made a mistake in creating this demon.

“Come on,” he said, standing. The others stopped, looking at him. Doflamingo wasn’t sure what they saw, but he knew it seemed to strike them. “We’re going back to the North Blue. I have work to do there.”


End file.
